


Homeworks

by Nour2



Series: Drarry (BDSM Slash) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collar, Fluff, Homework, M/M, after aftercare, mention de BDSM
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: Quelques jours après une scène intense, Harry demande à Drago de l'aider pour son devoir de Potions.Fait suite à "Safeword"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors, pas de sexe ici mais c'est quand même important pour la progression de leur relation :)

_Salle sur demande après les cours ? Je comprends rien au devoir de potions...  
Harry_

Draco soupira. C'était Potter tout craché ça... Le "bonjour" et le "s'il te plaît" c'était pour les hippogriffes apparemment. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit sa réponse avant de l'attacher à la patte de la chouette.  
— Allez, va.  
La chouette le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.  
— Quoi ? Va voir ton maître si veux une friandise.  
Elle s'envola avec un hululement indigné. 

Harry reçut la réponse Drago une dizaine de minutes après avoir envoyé le parchemin. 

_Bonjour Potter,_  
_Merci de te soucier de ma santé, je me porte bien. Dans ma grande mansuétude et pour te remercier d'avoir été si courtois envers ma personne, je consens à t'aider pour ton devoir de potions. Rendez-vous à 17h15. _  
_Drago___

Après avoir fini de lire le mot, Harry riait du ton qu'avait employé Drago. Il semblait tellement offusqué, Harry pouvait totalement imaginer sa tête en écrivant ce mot. En réalité, Harry se moquait totalement de son devoir de Potions. Il voulait juste être sûr que Drago allait bien depuis leur dernière scène. Puisqu'il avait utilisé son safeword et que la scène était quand même un peu hard. Vu le ton de sa réponse il semblait aller bien mais, Harry prenait son rôle de Dominant au sérieux. 

Le soir même, Harry était en retard, le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal l'avait gardé en fin de cours pour lui parler de quelques exercices à faire pour prendre de l'avance et paradoxalement, ça l'avait mis en retard. Quand il rentra dans la salle sur demande, Draco était déjà là, ses devoirs étalés sur la table près du feu.  
— T'es en retard Potter. Lui signala-t-il sans lever la tête de sa feuille.  
— Ouais, désolé, le prof de Défense m'a gardé à la fin du cours.  
— Bon sors moi ce devoir de potion que je jette un coup d'œil à ce que t'as déjà fait.  
Harry vint s'installer en face du Serpentard et sortit ses affaires. Il tendit son parchemin à Drago qui l'examina en fronçant les sourcils. Il raya et annota à peu près tout ce que Harry avait écrit.  
— Voilà, tu devrais au moins t'en sortir avec la moyenne.  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais génial ?  
— Oui mais pas dans ce contexte, répondit-il d'un ton égal mais avec un éclat de malice dans ses yeux gris.  
Harry lui fit un sourire en coin avant de retourner à ce devoir de potion. Ils travaillèrent en silence, sauf quand Harry posait une question à Drago au sujet de son devoir. 

Une heure plus tard, Harry commençait à en avoir marre de décrire les effets des différents composants ou antidotes de la Pimentine. Il leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda Drago travailler. Il était concentré et ne levait pas une seule fois le nez de son bouquin. Harry se mit à penser au jour où il lui avait offert son collier. Il avait eu du mal à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait d'abord commencé par chercher dans les magasins "classiques" et ne trouvant rien s'était dirigé vers des enseignes du milieu. Cependant rien de ce qu'il trouvait ne convenait. Il avait donc fini par en commander un sur mesure. 

[ — Drago ?  
— Oui ?  
— J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Il avait sorti une boîte de son sac.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Harry ouvrit la boîte, révélant un collier de cuir noir très souple et un liseré de fils vert et argent entrelacés courait le long de la bande. La boucle de fermeture était en argent, tout comme l'anneau en 'D' à l'avant du collier. À l'intérieur, juste à l'endroit où le collier touchait le creux de la gorge, il y avait une plaque gravée. Elle disait : "Drago Malefoy, Soumis, propriété de Harry Potter, Dominant." Drago regardait le collier posé dans une boîte satinée.  
— Tu peux le prendre si tu veux. lui avait dit gentiment Harry.  
Drago l'avait pris et l'avait retourné entre ses doigts, appréciant la texture souple. Quand il lut la plaque, il regarda Harry avec de grands yeux.  
— Dis-moi quelque chose Drago. Le pressa Harry, Je commence à me poser des questions, là.  
Drago reposa le collier dans la boîte avec révérence et se mit à genoux devant Harry qui sourit.  
— Oh ... J'imagine que ça veut dire oui. Tu sais ce que signifie ce collier Drago ?  
— Oui Monsieur. Répondit-il d'un ton respectueux.  
Harry posa la boîte à côté de lui et prit le collier.  
— Drago acceptes-tu ce collier et ce qu'il implique ?  
— Oui Monsieur.  
Harry se pencha pour mettre le collier de Drago autour de son cou. Il le serra suffisamment pour que Drago sente constamment sa présence autour de son cou et se rappelle à qui il appartenait. Une fois le collier en place, Harry s'écarta légèrement. Il regarda Drago qui s'était mis en position d'attente dès que les mains de Harry avaient quitté son cou. À genoux, le dos droit et les mains derrière la nuque son regard vers le sol. Harry sentit une vague de fierté le submerger... ]  


— ... que je suis beau mais là ça en devient perturbant.  
— Quoi ? fit Harry d'un air ahuri.  
— Ça fait cinq minutes que tu me fixes. Au bout d'un moment je me pose des questions.  
— Oh... Nan je repensais juste au jour où je t'ai offert le collier, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Drago rougit et se mordilla la lèvre avant de retourner à ses devoirs. Harry se rassit plus confortablement dans sa chaise, s'appuyant au dossier.  
— T'as rien à dire Drago ? Le taquina Harry faussement étonné.  
— Si. Laisse-moi finir mes devoirs ou c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide avec tes potions.  
— C'est juste moi, ou tu viens de me donner un ordre ?  
Le ton de Harry s'était fait volontairement plus sec et Drago se figea dans son mouvement. Quand il releva la tête, il y avait de la détermination dans son regard.  
— Sérieusement, tu fais comme tu veux mais moi j'ai l'intention de réussir mes études. Et ça commence par finir mes devoirs. Ce que je ne ferais pas si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton.  
Harry sourit d'un air séducteur et leva un sourcil.  
— Mon ton t'affecte à ce point-là ?  
— Comme si tu ne le savais pas...  
Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique et retourna à son parchemin. 

— J'ai fini ! Lança Harry en jetant sa plume sur le bureau.  
— T'as combien de centimètres ?  
— 50. C'est la première fois que je fais un truc aussi long en potions, répondit-il avec satisfaction, après s'être étiré.  
— C'est pas mal. J'en ai 60 et j'ai pas terminé.  
— Et tu écris tout petit, oui je sais. Comme Hermione. Mais les potions et moi ... ça fait deux. T'as fini tes devoirs ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant que Drago avait rangé ses affaires.  
— Depuis cinq minutes.  
— Et tu m'as rien dit ?  
— J'allais pas te stopper dans ton élan studieux.  
— C'est ça, moque toi.  
— Tu sais, je sais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir.  
— Pour m'aider en Potions.  
— Bien sûr... fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, Depuis quand ça te préoccupes ?  
— D'accord, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ?  
— Parce que tu prends ton rôle de Dominant au sérieux et tu voulais savoir si j'allais bien depuis l'autre jour.  
Harry lui sourit, "Perspicace le Serpentard" pensa-t-il.  
— Et du coup, tu vas bien ?  
— Ça va. À part une légère frustration depuis hier. répondit Drago, un sourcil levé.  
En face de lui, Harry essayait de ne pas sourire. Hier, il l'avait coincé au détour d'un couloir et ils s'étaient enfermés dans un placard à balai, où Harry avait passé dix minutes à utiliser tout ce qu'il connaissait pour exciter Drago un maximum. En lui rappelant à la fin qu'il avait encore six jours à attendre avant d'avoir le droit de jouir.  
— Il sera bientôt l'heure d'aller manger, on devrait retourner à nos salles communes.  
Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et finit de ranger ses affaires. Harry se contenta de prendre les siennes et de les fourrer pêle-mêle dans son sac. Avant qu'ils passent la porte, Harry attrapa Drago par la manche et l'embrassa. Drago répondit avec enthousiasme. Harry s'écarta en premier et ouvrit la porte.  
— Plus que cinq jours, babe. Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir.  
Drago fronça les sourcils, il s'était encore fait avoir. "Ce Gryffondor est vraiment trop sournois pour sa maison" pensa Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres. 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à mettre des petits com' ou un kudo si ça vous a plu ! ;)


End file.
